memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Galloway
Lieutenant Galloway was a security officer that served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] under the command of Captain James T. Kirk in the 2260s. He and Mister Fields were the two security guards assigned to the landing party beamed down to the parrallel Earth in 2266. The two of them mainly just guarded the front entrance of the hospital, but occasionally went out on recon searches. (TOS: "Miri") In 2267, Galloway was the transporter chief. It was he who told Kirk that the transporter wasn't working properly, and that they had no safe way to beam anyone aboard. Later, when the transporter was fixed, he and Lt. Leslie beamed back the surviving members of the Galileo search party. (TOS: "The Galileo Seven") He was part of the second landing party that visited Beta III in 2267, and was briefly absorbed into the Body, along with McCoy. He later recovered. (TOS: "The Return of the Archons") He was part of the landing party to Eminiar VII in 2267, and was (with the rest of the landing party) briefly imprisoned there. Disguised as an Eminian guard, he assisted Spock in rescuring Ambassador Robert Fox from death, and guarded the Eminian High Council while Kirk and Spock acted to end Eminiar's war with Vendikar. (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") Galloway was one of two crewmen that found the transporter chief after he was attacked by Dr. McCoy in 2267. He and the other crewman were chosen as part of the landing party that beamed down to the planet below to search for McCoy. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") In 2268 Galloway and Leslie were assigned to guard the quadrotriticale supplies. They got to watch Kirk get covered in a pile of tribbles after he demamded inspection of the grain. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles"; DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") Galloway was killed by a fellow Starfleet officer, Captain Ronald Tracey on Omega IV in 2268, only to mysteriously reappear as part of the security detachment assigned to Janice Lester when she impersonated Kirk in 2269. (TOS: "The Omega Glory", "Turnabout Intruder") :His reappearance in "Turnabout intruder" makes Galloway the only redshirt other than Leslie to somehow come back from the dead. In the James Blish-J.A. Lawrence novelization of "The Omega Glory", Galloway was identified as "Lieutenant Raintree." Infections and Injuries Galloway survived a number of health problems during the five year mission. In 2266, Galloway, along with the rest of the landing party, was infected with the life prolongation complex for several days, but later recovered when a vaccine was created. Also on that mission, Spock, Galloway, and Fields were barraged by a number of falling objects dropped by onlies, but none of them were seriously injured. In 2267, on the planet Beta III, Galloway was absorbed into the Body, along with McCoy. When he discovered that Spock and Kirk were not of the Body, he attacked Spock, but Spock easily knocked out. In 2268, on Omega IV, Galloway was infected with the Omega IV virus, and was injured by a Yang when a large group of them surprised him and Spock while they were on a scouting party. He was not able to recover from either of these ailments, however, since he was vaporized by Ron Tracey's phaser. Despite his death in 2269, Galloway reappears as a security guard in charge of watching Dr. Lester's quarters. He would not allow Kirk, as Janice Lester, to leave her/his quarters, so Spock knocked him out with the Vulcan nerve pinch. Appearances * TOS: ** "Miri" ** "The Galileo Seven" (as Transporter Chief) ** "The Return of the Archons" ** "A Taste of Armageddon" ** "The City on the Edge of Forever" ** "The Trouble with Tribbles" ** "The Omega Glory" ** "Turnabout Intruder" *DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations" Background Lieutenant Galloway was played by actor David L. Ross. The credit for "Turnabout Intruder" identified him as 'Lt. Galoway'. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel de:Galloway